Double Double Toil and Trouble
by sunshyne16
Summary: Isabella "Belles" McKenna has just moved across the Ocean with her twin sister Amelia "Millie" to avoid dealing with the fallout of yet another breakup. They settle into a small flat next to their longtime friend Hermione Granger. How will a pair of dashing ginger men change their lives? (Centered around Belles, planning on story with Millie as well)
1. Chapter 1

Fred sighed, Hermoine and George had insisted he come along to the pub tonight. They claimed it was so they could all relax after the hectic first week of school shopping in Diagon Alley this year. The first week was always a mad dash, parents and students arriving in droves to get their supplies early, afraid the stores would run out of something they required. While Weasley Wizard Wheezes didn't carry any required school supplies for Hogwarts, it had become nearly a must for everyone to stop in at some point on their shopping trip. Fred and George had to hire an additional three temporary workers last summer, and this year as well. Hermione had also agreed to help them out on the logistical side, helping them brew potions and perform the necessary charms certain products required.

Hermione had brought up the idea to the twins on Wednesday, and they had both agreed, knowing they would need to unwind. It wasn't until Thursday when she casually mentioned she had invited her two friends from America. George lit up immediately, they had already met Millie, a hot pink, pixie cut girl who's shy personality complimented Georges so well that they clicked nearly on the spot. Fred had nothing against the girl, she had a pretty face, what he had seen of it when she glanced up from the floor. But shy people bored him, he didn't have the patience to work through the shyness to get to know them usually. Hermione had also informed them when they met Millie that she had an identical twin sister. From the way she and George glanced at each other he could tell they had intentions of matchmaking.

Fred sighed again, glancing at his watch. Every attempt his friends or family had tried to make to pair him up had crashed and burnt in the past. George knew him well enough not to try to set anything up, but the rest of his family relied too heavily on his jokester traits when suggesting girls for him. Make no mistake, the war hadn't taken away his prankster tendencies, but his personality didn't just end there. He was passionate about travel and research, something he didn't often get pegged for. The girls that came his way(whether set up by well wishers, or that sought him out themselves) often lost interest when they found he had more depth than they expected. He quickly lost interest in others when they realized he wasn't looking for arm candy to support.

He took a swig of his beer, scanning the crowd again for pink hair. He had an internal bet going as to what color hair Millies twin would have. Millie had pink, so it was either that or blue he had decided. Suddenly he spotted them, the pink pixie and Hermiones bushy brown head bobbed through the crowd towards where he and George stood. He didn't see another bright outcrop of hair however, sipping pensively at his drink again. Perhaps her twin had opted to stay in, even shyer than Millie? The two girls stepped out of the crowd and George immediately pulled out a stool, guiding Millie to it and waving down the bartender. Fred could practically feel the heat coming off her cheeks. Hermione came up to him and he passed her the glass of chardonnay he had snagged for her when she had left to gather her friends. "So, your friend decide she couldn't handle the pub tonight?

Hermione winced. "Not quite, she came along, however she found someone she knew... or at least I think she knew...in the crowd. She said she would make her way over to us." He raised his eyebrows. He had apparently misjudged this girl, wouldn't be too shy if she had already found someone in the crowd. He pulled out Hermiones stool next to Millies, and leaned on the bar to join in the groups conversational.

~.~.~

Approximately fifteen minutes later, his head snapped up after he spotted a figure exiting the crowd from the corner of his eye. A chestnut curled witch strode toward him and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Her icy blue eyes caught his for a moment then glanced to the side as Hermione turned her way, smiling. "Belles! There you are! How was your... friend?" Plump red lips curled upward into what he could only describe as a devilish grin.

"He was more of an acquaintance really. I remember why now, he had as much personality as a slug." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the rest of the group, glancing toward George and Millie leaning close, then towards Fred. Grin still in place, she extended a delicate hand his way, his eyes locking with hers.

"Seeing as you aren't connected to my sister at the hip, you must be Fred. I'm Belles, nice to meet you." He quickly snapped out of the near trance she had put him in, shaking her hand and grinning as well.

"That I am. Pleasure is all mine. Can I get you a drink?" He gestured to the bartender again.

"Sex on the Beach would be great!" Hermione snorted, nearly spewing her wine out of her nose. His eyebrows rose, and he conveyed her order to the bartender. When he passed the drink to her, their fingers brushed again, and he noted how soft her fingers were. He couldn't help but wonder if the rest of her skin was as soft.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred had put on his most captivating grin, deciding the witch was worth getting to know, even if it was just for a night. He passed her the drink and opened his mouth to hit her with a one liner that had made every witch before giggling. However she had stepped right past him and inserted herself between Millie and George's stools. The grin fell off his face as he stared, flabbergasted. He hadn't had a witch brush him off in years, since his Hogwarts days. He stood frozen, not prepared for that in the least and watched as the spitfire of a brunette leaned towards his brother, her 5'2 frame suddenly seemed to tower over his twin.

"So George is it?" Belles leaned on the bar, sipping the drink in her hand. "What intentions do you have with my sister?" Both Fred (who had been eavesdropping) and George sputtered, coughing on their respective drinks.

George dabbed at the spilled liquid on his jumper, his freckled face beet red. "My...intentions?" He peered around Belles, catching Millies eyes, who shrugged. He then looked to Fred, clearly looking for someone to save him.

As much as he enjoyed seeing people squirm, it was his twinly duty to look out for George. Fred appeared at George's shoulder. "Well I can tell you one thing darling, he isn't going to eat her."

It was Millies turn to spit out her drink, coughing heavily as she blushed so hard her skin took on a nearly purple tint. Belles whipped around. "Amelia Hilda Hawthorne! You didn't!" She bent over the counter dramatically. "My sweet twin, you have been tainted. By this...scalawag!"

Freds eyebrows rose. Scalawag? Who even said scalawag? He took a deep drink...Americans. Millie slapped Belles on the shoulder playfully, no longer able to keep a straight face. George visibly relaxed as the twin girls erupted in laughter. Hermione joined in. "I knew it. If anyone can keep you boys on your toes its these two." He grinned, they had truly had them going with the whole overprotective sister deal. He couldn't help but stare at Belles face, the way that her curls framed her face complimented the wide grin across it. He lost his breath again, feeling out of sorts again. He hadn't felt stunned by a girl like that since puberty. She had sparkling baby blue eyes that lit up when she laughed, and oh he could get used to that laugh.

Belles stepped out from between her sister and the ginger haired man she was clearly infatuated with, and extended her hand. "I'm Belles. All jokes aside, take care with my sister." Millie hit her back again. "Okay, okay I'm moving. Done playing the embarrassing sister. Annnnnd I need another drink." Fred stepped forward eagerly without a though, calling the bartender over again. Belles ordered the same drink again. They settled into the stools next to their twins.

"So tell me about yourself? Hermione didn't say much about you other than the fact that you were Millies twin." Belles turned in her seat to face him, legs crossed daintily.

"Well what would you like to know? Millie and I just moved to a flat near here. We moved because Millie received a job offer at an Apothecary. What do you do?" Fred tilted his head slightly, surprised that Hermione hadn't told her that they owned the shop. That could explain why she had brushed him off so quickly earlier. He found it much easier to get witches attention once they knew he was well off. Which was a double edged sword, it made it a breeze to pick up company for a night, but he couldn't remember the last time he had a serious relationship. Forget serious relationship, he couldn't' remember the last time he had a serious date.

"George and I run our own shop down the alley." She raised her eyebrows. There you go, now he had her. Hook, line and sinker.

"That's exciting, what kind of shop?"

"It's called Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. We started it in school, selling pranks and charms to get students out of school, stuff like that. Business really picked up over the past few years, we've become one of the must stop shops for students shopping for the school year."

Soon a table booth near the back corner of the pub opened and the entire group migrated there, ordering a few appetizers to go with their drinks. Ron arrived shortly thereafter, along with Harry who brought his girlfriend Ginny. They passed the remainder of the night with small talk, and as he prepared for bed that night, Fred was surprised to feel that his cheeks were sore from grinning and laughing with the brunette sprite that night.


End file.
